ben10fanbasefandomcom-20200213-history
Lodestar
Lodestar is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of a Biosovortian. Appearance Lodestar has a floating metal head which levitates between his shoulders, however, it is still bonded to his body as wherever his head goes, his body follows as shown in Video Games. He has crab-like claws for hands and feet and his body is mainly black with yellow feet, hands, shoulders and chest. His mouth rarely moves, even when he's talking. Lodestar wears the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbols on his chest. Powers and Abilities Lodestar has magnetic powers. Lodestar has the ability to increase his magnetic powers, overload electric circuits and tear away metal. Lodestar also has the ability to magnetize any metal object. Also in Busy Box, it is also shown that he can emit magnetic pulses. In Vendetta, it was revealed that he can also use magnetic waves as attacks. In Ultimate Aggregor, he showed a lot of new powers, he uses his flight to get into Aggregor's ship. After the ship explodes, he was assumed dead but used his abilities to pull his parts back together. In the same episode, it is shown he can create electromagnetic force fields around himself similar to Gwen's mana shields.He is quite strong, much more than a human as shown in Video Games when he grabs Will Harangue's robot's legs. In The Purge, Lodestar was able to generate the same charge to propel Kevin through a robotic dragon. Though his powers may consist of magnetic fields being generated, he himself is 100% non-metal in order to not be affected by his own powers. Alien Force and Ultimate Alien *In War of the Worlds: Part 2, Lodestar was unlocked. *Lodestar first appeared in Simple, Lodestar defeated some battlers. *In Busy Box, Lodestar ripped open the Naljian Destructor. *In Primus, Lodestar appeared to fight a red Techadon. *In Vendetta, Lodestar battled Ragnarok. *In The Final Battle: Part 2, Lodestar was used by the Bioids. *Lodestar returned to Ultimate Alien in Duped. He defeated Urian in his armor. *In Video Games, Lodestar was defeated by the Stalker. *In Ultimate Aggregor, Lodestar defeated Aggregor's robots and was destroyed by Aggregor's ship exploding, but survived and regenerated. *In Absolute Power: Part 1, Lodestar violented attacked some Forever Knights. *In Girl Trouble, Lodestar battled some Computrons. *In The Purge, Lodestar appeared to fight a Dragon Robot. *In Heroes United, Lodestar was used to fight Rex. Ben 10 UltiVerse He will appear soon.The enhancements made to him with the Ultimatrix 2.0 are more powerful magnetic waves,faster flight and more durable forcefields. Appearances Alien Force *''War of the Worlds: Part 2'' (Appeared as a hologram) *''Simple'' (first physical appearance) (accidental transformation; selected alien was Humungousaur) *''Busy Box'' (accidental transformation; selected alien was Humungousaur) *''Primus'' *''Vendetta'' *''The Final Battle: Part 2'' (used by Bioids) Ultimate Alien *''Duped'' (first re-appearance) *''Video Games'' *''Ultimate Aggregor'' *''Absolute Power: Part 1'' *''Girl Trouble'' *''The Purge'' Specials *''Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United'' 'Video Games' *''Ben 10 Alien Force: The Rise of Hex'' Trivia *Lodestar's name comes from Lodestone, a highly magnetic rock referencing to his powers. *Lodestar appears to have a mouth but it never opens; however, it does open in Video Games, but not while he is talking, while being hit in the head. His mouth also appeared before Gwen put a shield around him. *Lodestar's steel floating head signifies his magnetic ability. When The Stalker in Video Games grabbed his head and pulled it far away from his body, his body followed. *Lodestar's species was revealed in Vendetta by Ragnarok. *Almost every time Ben turned into Lodestar, Ben tried to turn into Humungousaur (in Alien Force). *Lodestar has a X-MEN motif with a metal head similar to Xorn and his powers operate very similar to Magneto (his forcefields are an example). *Lodestar always comments on his attractiveness or magnetic personality. *Lodestar's hands are similar to Brainstorm's and his feet are similar to Heatblast's and Four Arms's. *When Lodestar's transformation begins, magnets form around Ben into a ball. *In Vendetta, Ragnarok stated that Lodestar was a Biosovortian, but in the Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Guide Book, it says Lodestar is an Electronian. *Lodestar is the second alien to have no neck, the first was Cannonbolt. *Lodestar is the second alien to be destroyed, the first was Chromastone, the third is Way Big, the fourth is Ultimate Swampfire and the fifth is Swampfire. *He is the main alien on the video game Ben 10 Alien Force: The Rise of Hex. *During Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United, when Ben and Rex were on the building, and the billboard was about to fall, Lodestar's mouth opened in astonishment. Category:Aliens Category:Strength Aliens Category:Yellow Aliens Category:Brown Aliens Category:Black Aliens Category:Flight Aliens Category:Magnetic Aliens